


Lucky Coin

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: Natsuya puts on a handsome smile. His eyes go half-lidded. He looks very content.“You are so pretty,” he whispers. Nao smiles and rests his cheek on a hand.“So, you won a bet.”“Ah, yes! I—I won a bet. I won this!”He pulls a gold coin from somewhere to put it in front of the phone’s camera. It’s really dark so Nao can’t clearly see it, but he discerns an angel and a 50 number on it. It looks really pretty.“The guy—the guy said it was a lucky coin.”





	Lucky Coin

**Author's Note:**

> So, the coin Natsuya shows Sousuke in s3ep5 it's a Mexican coin. It's a really expensive collective coin, tho since Natsuya's coin size is different than the real one, I'm guessing it's a fake HA.
> 
> Anyway, I couldn't stop thinking of drunk Natsuya in Tijuana.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

The apartment is dark and silent when he opens the door. Empty of any sound to welcome him. It’s slightly cold since it’s still spring and he left a window open in the morning because he likes the gentle scent of flowers blooming. It calms him down, maybe he could even say it makes him nostalgic of past times when everything was way simpler. When he didn’t have to worry about finals and bills, or a job and his time.

When his sun wasn’t at the other side of the world.

Hot golden sunlight bathes the floor as the sun sets in the horizon. It puts him in a good mood so he doesn’t turn on the lights just yet. Instead, he sits down on the couch to take a breath after a long day of running and rushing everywhere. Who would have thought Tokyo would be this stressful? This big and consuming? He really misses the tranquil and more relaxed life back in Iwatobi.

His thoughts are interrupted when his phone rings. Usually, he would be tempted to let it ring and not answer, he is just so tired, but this ringtone in particular is special, so he answers in a few seconds.

“NAOOOOOOO,” says the voice at the other side of the line.

Nao smiles. He immediately recognizes the voice. It’s his sun calling.

“Hello, Natsuya.”

“Nao—I won something—something on a bet today.”

Nao hums. Natsuya’s voice is sultry, husky, a whisper, but slurred. He is probably wasted.

“Natsuya, did you drink today?”

“Eh?” Natsuya has the galls to sound confused. “I mean—yes—I’m in Tijuana! I came—hic—I came with some FRIENDS! From school.”

“Where are you now?”

He stands up and goes to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Nao knows that drunk Natsuya sometimes can be really talkative, mainly when he just said he won a bet. He will probably want to tell Nao about his –overly exaggerated—adventure on how he won. Natsuya usually doesn’t get this pissed drunk, so Nao can’t help it when he gets a little worried.

“I’m—uhm—“

Natsuya goes silent for a while, probably looking around to see exactly where he is.

“I’m on a bed.”

“What bed?”

“The hotel’s—the hotel’s bed.”

Nao sighs relieved. So Natsuya is in a safe place.

“What time is it over there, Natsuya? You should be asleep.”

“It’s just—just 2 in the morning.” Natsuya sounds offended, to which Nao giggles amused. That seems to calm down Natsuya, who hums pleased.

After making the tea, Nao sits on a stool at the kitchen’s counter. He puts the phone on speaker to have his hands free for the tea cup. It’s warm in his hands, and the herbal scent dances in Nao’s nose every time he takes a sip.

“So you won a bet?” Nao decides to remind Natsuya.

“Ah, yes! I won a bet.”

“What did you win?”

“Hold—hold on.”

His phone’s screen changes after a few minutes, showing Natsuya’s handsome face now. Nao smiles at the image. Natsuya probably took his time to both fix himself a little and drunkenly press the videocall button. Still feeling nostalgic, Nao remembers when this man was a boy and had chubby cheeks instead of a sharp face, when this man was a boy with a lanky body who didn’t know how to move, when this man was a boy and kissed him for the first time and popped a boner immediately after.

Natsuya’s image is somewhat obscure around him. It’s probably because he is in the hotel’s room and the lights are off. He said he is there with some friends, so the poor guys must be just as drunk as Natsuya, but passed out.

“Naoooo,” Natsuya whines. His eyes are teary and he is pouting.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Put the—the videocall too. I wanna see you.”

Nao smiles again. He decides to oblige, pressing the videocall option. He waves his hand as soon as the video starts. Natsuya’s eyes go wide, just as his pupils. It almost looks like it’s the first time Natsuya sees Nao. It’s funny, taking into consideration they videocall almost every day.

Natsuya puts on a handsome smile. His eyes go half-lidded. He looks very content.

“You are so pretty,” he whispers. Nao smiles and rests his cheek on a hand.

“So, you won a bet.”

“Ah, yes! I—I won a bet. I won this!”

He pulls a gold coin from somewhere to put it in front of the phone’s camera. It’s really dark so Nao can’t clearly see it, but he discerns an angel and a 50 number on it. It looks really pretty.

“The guy—the guy said it was a lucky coin.”

“What did you do for it?”

“I drank tequila.”

Of course he did.

“A lucky coin, eh?” Nao says, cocking his head. “Do you really need luck?”

“I don’t know, but—but it works!”

“Really? How so?”

“Tonight’s moon is really pretty.”

Nao feels the back of his neck getting warm.

It’s a dumb thing. When they were in middle school, Natsuya wrote this incredibly embarrassing poem about how Nao was his moon to his sun. It was a parting gift, just before Natsuya had to fly away in his adventure to the other side of the world. By then, they both knew they had feelings for each other. It was so confusing and yet they enjoyed being together and touching, kissing, and whispering sweet words on their lips. When Natsuya told him he would go to USA to study, Nao was devastated, but he understood this was part of Natsuya’s plan. He never told Natsuya about it because he didn’t want him to feel guilty. Even if Natsuya sometimes flew back during the holidays to visit, it was hard being alone back then, and it is hard now, but technology makes things easier.

Every now and then Natsuya casually mentions the moon, even when he is sober, and compares it to Nao. He supposes it’s fitting. Natsuya is always shining and bright like the sun, while he is a little calmer and tranquil like the moon. Nao doesn’t mind the comparison, but his face always feels warm whenever Natsuya brings it up.

“How is that supposed to be thanks to the coin?” Nao questions, borderline laughing.

“It just is! Listen—Listen, Nao—“

Natsuya suddenly stands up and walks. Nao is able to see that Natsuya is currently shirtless, which means he is probably without pants as well. He covers his mouth to muffle a snort to not offend Natsuya when he sees the man can barely walk on a straight line. Suddenly his face is hit with light. Nao realizes Natsuya walked to the window.

“Look, Nao—“

The screen gets all blurry when Natsuya tries to show him the moon. It’s useless of course because he is too drunk to hold his arm straight, but Nao appreciates the effort. It seems it’s a full moon. That’s why the moonlight is so strong on Natsuya’s face.

“It’s really—hic—it’s really pretty, right? Just like—like you, Nao.”

Nao hums. “I don’t know, Natsuya, I think I prefer the sun.”

Natsuya’s face looks confused for a second before smiling. The drunkard must have struggles to connect the dots in his astral metaphor.

“I prefer the moon—because—because when it’s night here—you are awake over there and we—hic—we can talk.”

“I don’t think talking at 2 in the morning is good for you.”

Natsuya goes silent. His eyes are slowly moving through his screen, carefully watching Nao’s image, taking him in with a content smile.

“I really miss you, Nao.” Natsuya’s voice is honey on Nao’s heart. Sweet, warm, special.

“I miss you too, Natsuya.”

“I’d really wish you were here with me.” His voice sounds a little defeated, a little broken even.

“You are following your dream and I’m following mine. Don’t worry too much about the details.”

“Sometimes I feel so lost without you, Nao.”

Nao has no words at the confession. Natsuya gets talkative when he is drunk, but this emotional honesty is new. The man cleans his eyes with a hand before speaking again.

“That’s why—why I’m always looking at the moon. To think—to think of you.”

“Natsuya…”

“Let’s get married.”

His throat gets clogged as soon as Nao hears him. His heart beats so strongly and so fast he is afraid of choking and dying right there. It feels like fireworks exploding inside of him. He is surprised to find the sweet flavor of a “yes” on his tongue but he is quick to swallow it down.

“You are too drunk right now,” he says instead.

“I’m serious!”

“I know you are, but you are too drunk.”

“Promise me you’ll marry me.”

“Natsuya—“

“Promise me!”

Nao can’t help it when a soft laugh escapes from his lips. It comes straight from the core of his soul. It’s the happiness flooding his chest and head, making him think of pink illusions and dreams.

“Let’s make a bet,” Nao offers.

It’s comical how big Natsuya’s eyes go before smiling. He always loves a risk.

“You throw that lucky gold coin of yours, and if it falls on angel, I’ll marry you.”

“For real? No takes—no takes back?”

“No takes back, BUT I get to decide when.”

“Alright. NO CHEATING.”

“You have the coin with you, how am I supposed to cheat?”

“Oh shit, you right.”

Nao laughs while Natsuya pulls out the coin again, showing it to the screen. Now that Natsuya is close to the window, bathed in moonlight, Nao can see one side has an angel, while the other side has an eagle. The coin shines beautiful. It must be pretty expensive.

“Angel means—means you marry me,” Natsuya mumbles.

“That’s right.”

“Eagle means—means… you marry me.”

“Natsuya, that’s cheating.”

“Okay, okay! Eagle means you won’t marry me… yet.”

Nao laughs again.

“Just throw the coin.”

Natsuya obeys instantly because that’s what he does whenever Nao tells him to do something. Nao knows realistically it’s just a matter of seconds, but somehow he feels like the coin is taking forever to land on the floor. He admits it’s ridiculous how they are betting on this, when they both perfectly know they belong at each other’s sides.

The coin jingles with a pretty sound when it hits the floor.

Angel.

 “FUCK YES!”

Natsuya screams his lungs out in English, celebrating something he already knew it’d happen. Nao just sees with a smile how loud Natsuya is being. He is even jumping.

Suddenly, Natsuya’s face is hit with a pillow. Nao hears someone yelling at Natsuya in english as well, probably one of his friends. He doesn’t understand English that well, but he guesses Natsuya’s friend is telling him to shut up.

“YOU SHUT UP, ROBERT, I’M GETTING MARRIED!!” Natsuya responds in Japanese. Robert answers something in English. They both sound just as drunk.

“Natsuya, calm down,” Nao says trying to call his attention. It works, because Natsuya quickly looks at him with full attention. “Please go to sleep now. It’s really late.”

“Fuck, Nao. I love you.”

“I love you too, but go to sleep. Call me tomorrow.”

“Let’s—Let’s camsex tomorrow.” Natsuya’s friend groans annoyed. “SHUT UP. Not you—Nao. I love you.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Sleep well, my moon.”

“You too, my sun.”

Nao hangs up before Natsuya says anything else. He is smiling widely, his heart is still a mess, and his hands are shaken.

He looks at the setting sun that is almost gone behind Tokyo’s tall buildings.

The room is so warm now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for Reading!! Comments r greatly appreciated!
> 
> U can find me @AleishaDreams on twitter.


End file.
